Vertical Limitations Of The Heart Revised
by Dougal-Rock-god
Summary: Rewrite of the DBZ series. Just got off writers block, so expect, on average, and update a week. Rated for safety.
1. The Deadly Dinosaur

Ok. I just re-read through some of my reviews, and found one by ShaggyDiz. I have to say, thank you. You have made me re-start this story. I will try my best to use your advice. I will keep the old VLOTH up on FF.Net, so you can compare the two. Just remember that i wont be updating the old Vloth, ever again, maybe.  
  
Also, I probably won't be making Videl an alien.  
  
So, now, on with the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
A boy with a cracked and bent Katana was standing in front of an injured Brachiosauras.(sp?)He had Jet-black hair, and eyes, that were pure of the same colour. What had once been a long sleeved Japanese style Dress-shirt, and black tie up pants, were now a tattered peice of white fabric, and some torn black shorts. It seemed that there was a Tyranasaurous-Rex was attacking a cave that a young boy and a dinosaur were staying in. The cave itself, had been stepped on by the T-Rex, with injured the Brachiosaurous even more, as it had gotten stepped on. A small purple flying dinosaur had flown the boy out of the cave just in time, and then ducked behind a tree.  
  
The boy was the grandson of an amazing martial arts master on either side of his family. On his mothers side, he was the grandson of th Ox-King, and on his fathers side, he was the great grandson of the Gohan, both some of the first students, of the great Master Roshi, inventor of the Wave Of The Turtle School, AKA the Kamehameha Wave. He was called Gohan.  
  
He lunged at the T-Rex, Sword in hand, only to be threw against a jagged rock that jutted against his, back, temporarily paralising him.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaady!"  
  
A raven haired girl about Gohans age stepped through the brolly bush about seven and a half feet behind the T-Rex. The deadly Dinosaur widened its nostrils and eyes, and Gohan swore that hee saw a tiny smirk on its face.   
  
Meanwhile, high above them, Piccolo was watching. He was about to interfere, when the girl entered the scene. He thought that he should stay put, and se what happens. 'Besides,' he thought.'I sense two other life-forms in my forest. If they get hurt, It's there own fault for trespassing.'  
  
The girl had frozen as as soon as she saw the scene that had unfolded itself before her.Through the silence of the moment, footsteps could be heard coming from the direction that the young girl had came. A woman that seemed just a bigger version of the girl, but had emerald green eyes, instead of the pure diamond look that the girl was sporting.  
  
"C'mon Videl, we gotta find your fath-th-th,"She froze as she saw the ginormous dinosaur. Four seconds, the silence, and Gohan, Piccolo, and Videls ears, were pierces, by a long, high pitched, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"  
  
The woman through a capsule,that opened up into a capsule-coptor, and shouted, "Videl, get in, we gotta get outta here."  
  
Two clangs then echoed throughout the forest. The sound of the door shutting, and the sound of the T-Rex clamping its mouth down on the capsule-copter, lifting it in the air, as the two small children looked on in shock, and Piccolo just watched.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How was that? I hope that the people that reviewed my old story will take an interest in the brand-new revised version of Vertical Limitations Of The Heart. I also hope that new people will review. Thanks to people if they do decide to review.  
  
Bye! 


	2. The Sweet Smell of Lavender

Hi. Someone who reviewed my new fic, Vertical High, asked me to update VLOTH. So, I am. However, off the original a long time ago, and I have none of my old files. Therefore, the story will probably go in a whole new direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan lay on a hard stone floor, squeezed into a cave with a Brachiosaurus. A tight fit to say the least. He had a fire burning out of moss, leaves and herbs. A pleasent smell permeated the air, and that smell was lavender, a herb Gohan had enjoyed burning ever since he came into this forest. The girl, earlier that day revealed to be named Videl, had passed out in shock after watching her mother eaten whole, now had her head resting in Gohans lap.With a grunt of "Mommy." Videl woke up, and took in her surroundings.

There was a Brachiosaurus on one side, a cave opening on the other, and right in front of her, a T-Rex head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Gohans sensitive earswere peirced by this scream, causing him to wake up from his cosy slumber.

"Calm down, Videl. It's alright."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?! I JUST WATCHED MY MOMMY BEING EATEN. AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"Your mom called you it before she..."Gohan gulped down a lump in his throat"Yeah, dont worry, in a few months, she can come back."

Videl was calm now, though still teary.

"How can I wish her back. My daddy always told me that if someone died, then they're gone forever."

Gohan smiled, for he knew that this is exactly what he was like before being kidnapped by his evil uncle, Raditz.

And so, Gohan launched into the what little he knew about the dragonball, seven orange orbs with stars in the middle, depending on their number,that when brought together, summons the great dragon Shenron.

"Well, Gohan."Videl said, a faint glimmer of a smile on her face."Tell me, what's the colour of the sky in your world?"

And with that, she started rolling around on the floor, beating it with her fist, hysterical laughter.

As Gohan tried to calm her down, a green and white blur moved swiftly into the cave, giving Videl a good chop, knocking her out instantly.

The blur was Piccollo. He had been observing on the outside of the cave, silent as a shadow. He had been immensely impressed by Gohan's strength, when he spontaneously built a destructo disk in his hand, severing the T-Rex's head from it's body. When he realised that Gohan had told Videl about the Dragonball's, he had to intervene.

"Piccollo, why'd you do that?" Gohan wined, his new friend on the floor, unconcious.

"Gohan, you should never have told her about the dragonball's."Piccollo replied."If the average humans discover they can bring people back from the dead, it could cause chaos, and wars, over the balls."

Gohan pouted.

"I've already took care of the girl's father, he's on the outskirt's, and he'll have a headache when he wakes up."Piccollo smirked. He remembered being shocked at how fast the 'World Champion', as he claimed to be, went down."I'll drop her off with him, and hopefully they'll go away."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami, why did Piccollo do that? He should have known the bond Gohan and Videl created, and, let's face it, humans wouldn't believe about the dragonball's, even if they were wafted in front of there face."

"Trust me Mr. Popo."The old green guardian replied, to the little black genie."Piccollo know's what he's doing."


End file.
